<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Hand In Mine by BoxedIntrovert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732716">Your Hand In Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedIntrovert/pseuds/BoxedIntrovert'>BoxedIntrovert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, I tried to make this fluffy, Salem gets his own tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedIntrovert/pseuds/BoxedIntrovert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Caliban you wouldn’t understand...”</p><p>“I may not understand much about mortal feelings but I never wanted to until I met you, princess.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Hand In Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As Caliban once said, Hello again. Here's another one-shot that isn't quite like the ones I've written so far since I tried to make this as fluffy as possible. Hopefully I delivered, Enjoy!</p><p>(Set in S3 ep. 6)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>Sabrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled out slowly as she tried to steady the fast beating of her heart. She opened her eyes and stared at the two candles that were connected together by the wick, she grabbed one and began to carve her name into it. After she finished carving her name, she set about to carve out Nick’s name as well when Salem interrupted her concentration with a questionable ‘meow’,</p><p>“No, Salem, I have to do this for my own good. Prudence said to carve my name on this one, Nick’s on the other, then I just burn the wick, and all my feelings for him are gone. Our cords cut.”</p><p>She muttered to him in a bitter tone as she finished carving out the ‘K’. Salem gave her another questioning ‘meow’ and she paused her movements to look over at him, a bewildered expression plastered on her face.</p><p>“Yes, of course Nick, who else?”</p><p>A coy purr was all she got in response.</p><p>“Harvey? No. I mean, I’ll always love Harvey, but I don’t think I still…”</p><p>Sabrina trailed off as she thought back to the small moment she shared with Harvey while they were piecing Roz back together. She was lost in thought as she faintly heard Salem’s purr. Mind made up, she fixed her gaze on Salem and shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t wanna hurt Roz. I don’t wanna hurt Harvey. It’s better safe than sorry.”</p><p>Filled with renewed determination, she grabbed the candle with Nick’s name and began to carve Harvey’s name on the other side. Once she was done, she reached over for the box of matches and quickly took one out, she stared at the single match, her facial expression showing nothing but her eyes gave away the heartache she felt in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina quickly lit the match and carefully angled the small flame over the connected wicks, a frown marring her features as it caught on fire. She gazed at the burning wick as if stuck in a haze, her vision soon began to blur just as the wicks broke apart. She closed her eyes to keep the tears in but felt a lone tear slip as it rolled down her cheek. So caught up in the spell she almost missed the slight heat that appeared behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She knew it was the clay Prince judging by the sound of his slight grunt when he caught his footing. ‘Caliban? what does he want now?’ she thought to herself as she opened her eyes and hastily wiped away the few tears that slipped out. She was already emotionally drained and was in no mood to deal with matters from Hell at the moment, but knew she couldn’t turn to face him and let him see her vulnerable state.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening princess–”</p><p>“Leave, Caliban. If this is about the third challenge it can wait until tomorrow.”</p><p>“What? No, My lady I’m here to continue our–”</p><p>“I said to Leave. What don’t you understand?!”</p><p> </p><p>She hated the way her voice trembled as she all but yelled at the demon prince. Sabrina kept her back to him as she bit her lip to hold back the sob she’d been desperately wanting to release but refused to as she heard Lilith’s words echoing in her head.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Queens aren’t allowed to cry.’</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knew something was wrong when he heard the slight tremble in her voice, but what he didn’t understand was why she wouldn’t turn around to face him. Normally his lady was quick to get up and close to him, never backing down no matter what.</p><p>“Very well, if that is what you wish then I’ll go.”</p><p>Just as he was about to teleport he heard a quiet sniffle escape her, he froze as realization dawned his face. ‘She’s crying, why?’ he mused to himself as he cautiously took a few steps closer to her. As he peered over her shoulder, it was then when he took notice of the candles that seemed to be burnt apart and the names that were carved into them. ‘A cord cutting spell? All for the mortal and warlock? They don’t deserve her tears.’ he was surprised at the twinge of envy and slight anger he felt go through him.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding enough was enough, he carefully placed one hand on her shoulder—ignoring the flinch and slight gasp she let out—and began to gently turn her around. He tensed suddenly as he finally caught a glimpse of her face. The same beautiful face that was usually so lively and bright ready to show him her wrath only stared back at him with an impassive look on her face but her eyes gave her away, big hazel eyes were full of nothing but melancholy. Something inside of him clenched painfully at the sight, his free hand fisted tightly at his side as he closed his eyes briefly trying to get ahold of the strange emotions that appeared out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, why are you crying?”</p><p>“Why do you care? Why are you still here Caliban? Shouldn’t you be coming up with new ways to cheat your way to the crown.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew it was a low blow as she felt the guilt almost instantly, her emotions were hers to deal with and he shouldn’t have to be treated like this because she wasn’t in control over them.</p><p> </p><p>“Caliban I–“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it princess, I know you didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“...I’m still sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>“Like I said, don’t worry. But I am confused as to why you’re like this? My lady if I may be so bold, those fools don’t deserve your tears.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina raised her eyes up to meet his and was surprised to see the concern that was visible in his sea green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Caliban you wouldn’t understand...”</p><p> </p><p>“I may not understand much about mortal feelings but I never wanted to until I met you, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>The Prince of Hell stood there just as shocked as her once the words left his lips, he didn’t know how else to comfort her and though his confession was true it obviously was not the best timing. Caliban’s thoughts were a mess as he tried to think of any possible explanation that didn’t make him sound so idiotic, at least in his opinion. Thankfully she chose to ignore his comment instead, whether or not if it was a good or bad thing he still felt a small sting but decided not to say any more of the matter.</p><p> </p><p>“I–It’s just...Harvey and Nick. I’ve always had a certain love for them and to get rid of those feelings suddenly I just didn't expect to feel so...hollow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing as I am made of clay I believe I know the feeling, my lady I may not understand well enough of your feelings for now but I can assure you it will get better in time. After all time heals all wounds does it not?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is true...but I just can’t help but feel guilty for going through with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, forgive me if I come off as inconsiderate but perhaps you subconsciously knew this would be the best for everyone? This way you will be able to focus on the regalia to save your coven and family, as well as your friends from the pagans. Not to mention, if you so chose to go along with the alignment we could keep Lucifer off the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina stayed silent as she pondered his words. She knew he was right—she’ll never admit it aloud—there were far more important things to think about right now, yes it hurt to do the spell but she knew it was best to let go now, hopefully now time can start its healing. But there was one thing still confusing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why help me? I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not, I’m not the heartless man you make me out to be, I thought of the proposal because I don’t wish to hurt you. I know you care for your family and–I’ll never understand why–those mortals you call friends as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I know you won’t betray me like you did in the first challenge? That you won’t go back on your word if I accept your proposal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once you accept we will be a team—equals if you will, I would have no intention nor want to deceive you in any way as long as you do the same. We’d be in this together.”</p><p> </p><p>“...and why should I believe you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m not foolish like the mortal and warlock to let you slip away. You’d make an excellent Queen if you had someone to help balance your priorities along with responsibilities, and I believe I am that someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bold words coming from a man who didn’t think twice about anyone but himself when King Herod came looking for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I admit that was a mistake, but you understand that this is a competition, despite how tempting you are, I couldn’t simply offer my help out of nowhere. Besides, you were able to get your vengeance back in Golgotha.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I hope you know it was not my intention to leave you there, if I had the chance I would’ve done something–“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all in the past now my lady, believe me when I say I don’t hold you accountable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even after all I put you through, you still want to...align with me? You don’t think down the line that you could eventually grow tired of me and...leave?”</p><p> </p><p>She hated the slight tremble in her voice but couldn’t stop it. She wanted to trust him but it wasn’t an easy thing to do especially when it was someone she had considered a rival until recently.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, I’m here now aren’t I? You may not believe my words now but hopefully in time you’ll see I am a man of my word. I swear to you I don’t plan on going anywhere if you aren’t by my side.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to believe you but right now I can’t give you an answer–“</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware of your current emotional state, perhaps we can finish our discussion once your mind and heart are clear, maybe then you’ve decided on an honest answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina couldn’t help but sigh in relief at his words. It was nice to see that the Demon Prince of Hell had a rather attentive and thoughtful side to him, opposed to the ambitious and arrogant side she was well acquainted with. She couldn’t help the small smile that formed at the corner of her mouth as she thanked him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">“I–Thank you. I know the final regalia is nearing, I’ll give you my answer soon. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that she was no longer tearing up or sniffling anymore he quickly took notice of his hand that was still on her shoulder and slowly pulled it away. He kneeled down on one knee in front of her and extended one hand out rather hesitantly to grasp one delicate hand from her lap, he looked into her eyes as he did so and saw the encouragement shining in them as he took ahold of her hand. He gave her a slight smile when she squeezed his hand lightly, he marveled at how soft and delicate her hands were. Giving her a gentle squeeze in return he spoke once more in a hushed voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone, Sabrina. Never forget that.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Neither are you, Caliban.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina was surprised at how soft her voice sounded as she spoke to him. What stunned her was how he extended his hand out to her in a hesitant way as if he were afraid she’d turn him away, but she couldn’t if she tried, especially when she saw those vulnerable sea green eyes of his. When he grasped her hand finally, she was immediately filled with a warmth that she knew she’d never grow tired of and awe at the way her hand was perfectly molded into his.</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to stand still as they stared at one another, both mesmerized by the other’s gaze. Though it couldn’t be said what exactly was obscuring in that moment, one thing was certain, a sense of admiration and understanding had forged between the young Morningstar and Demon Prince.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Fin.</span> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone was wondering, yes I was inspired by the hand scene in TLJ to write a different version of it after re-watching it recently. lol.<br/>Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>